Internet Protocol transport networks and services such as VoIP are becoming ubiquitous and businesses and consumers are relying on their Internet Protocol connections to obtain much of their communications services. However, in some instances, VoIP may experience quality issues that may be attributable to congestions, bandwidth constraints, failures, loss packets, and the like. Namely, due to the variability of the Internet, VoIP may experience quality problems from time to time.
In some networks, voice data can be transmitted using a dedicated-connection switching technology such as Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) or Digital Subscriber Loop (DSL). This is referred to as Voice over ATM and Voice over DSL and the audio quality for such dedicated-connection switching technology is often very good. However, some endpoint devices that are compatible with VoIP may not be compatible with Voice over ATM and Voice over DSL.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for providing a wireless integrated access device that is compatible with Voice over ATM and Voice over DSL on a network side while being compatible with VoIP on a customer premise side.